MLP Fanfic: Blue and Yellow
by AMVictor
Summary: Sick of how people treat her in Ponyville, Fluttershy decides to travel through the magical mirror and visit the Equestria Girls world.


Disclaimer I do not own My Little Pony

This fanfic contains themes that are not appropriate for younger fans

* * *

><p><span><strong>MLP Fanfic: Blue and Yellow<strong>

Fluttershy sat in her little cottage feeling as bored as ever. Ever since her pregnancy (see MLP Fanfic: Pink and Yellow), she had been bound to her house unable to have fun G rated adventures with all her friends.

"I child sure ties you down…and mine hasn't even been born yet." She signed staring out her window. "I miss the fun, I miss being a party princess…" she rested her head on the windowsill, waiting and wishing for something exciting.

A knock came from my front door, she didn't move, she already knew who it was. The door then flew open and a confetti covered Pinkie Pie slid into the room with a basket filled with baked good.

"Hellooo Fluttershy why the long face?" She set her head on the sill next to Fluttershy and made a comical frowny face. Fluttershy just stared at her, her face unchanging.

"I finally decided…I'm going to do it Pinkie." Said Fluttershy in a monotone voice.

Pinkie sprung up and gasped. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" She then fell to the floor and cried a fountain of anime tears.

Fluttershy stood up straight, "Hell no! I just decided to go back to drinking…at least my life was more interesting then."

Pinkie Pie sat up, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! You have been off for like 4 or 5 months…do it for the baby!"

"I never wanted this baby!" yelled Fluttershy…she had been dealing with this shit for the last 4 to 5 months.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you let Discord put his magic beans in your plot hole."

"So what, I want to go outside, I am sick of being stuck indoors."

"You can't go out, someone might see you gross prego body." Pinkie Pie then shoved the basket into Fluttershy's boobies, "Mrs. Cake made you some stuff, it helped her get through her pregnancy…maybe it can help you."

Fluttershy grabbed the basket and tossed it over her head. It landed on the floor which was soon surrounded by her animal friend who ate it all in seconds, "Thanks." Fluttershy said sarcastically, "It was lovely."

Pinkie Pie gasped. Then looked Fluttershy straight in the eye, "Well FINE! If you are not going to be the mature adult here…then I guess that is my job." She then turned to the door, took two steps, then bolted with tears in her eyes crying, "MRS. CAKE!"

* * *

><p>Hours later.<p>

Mrs. Cake paced back and forth in Fluttershy's small cabin, trying to find the right words to say to the depressed little pony which was lying on her coach, half dying of boredom. She then stopped and turned to Fluttershy, a large grin on her face.

"It will all be ok honey, just wait and see." She said.

"It took you an hour to think of that! No wonder you are fat and married to an ugly man." Said Fluttershy rudely.

"Hey look who's talking!" said Mrs. Cake as she shoved her fat finger into Fluttershy's pregnant stomach. "I used to be just like you, a party girl. I loved to drink, do drugs, and have sex. I was the IT girl."

"So then you got fat and married the first ugga you came across?"

"Hell no gurl, I was doing all this while married to Mr. Cake." She then leaned close to Fluttershy and whispered, "All behind his back." She then winked. "You think there is actually unicorn and Pegasus genes in are genetics. HA! They are probably from that one time I went to that huge orgy." Her face then grew grave, "But then I got pregos and seeing that abortion is illegal in Equestria, I had to tell the truth. I told him he impregnated me on our honeymoon and he was none the wiser."

"When was your honeymoon?"

"I don't know, five or so years ago. But the point is I am responsible married pony unlike you."

"Hold up slut." Said Fluttershy holding up her hand, "I only had sex with one person, you were sleeping with all the boyz in the club. You only got lucky you whore!"

"Oh naïve Fluttershy, you are as stupid as you are yellow. I had a back up plan, you didn't. Maybe you should have thought twice before letting Discord put his pearls in your clam shell."

Fluttershy jumped to her feet and screamed, "Eeeeeh!" She looked Mrs. Cakes intecly and said, "I am a young free spirited women, I have the right to have sex and not be shamed because I am unmarried. Maybe you can't understand this you fat old cow and maybe neither can anyone is this conservative shitty town. BUT maybe the Princess can be the eyes and ears which understand my needs."

Fluttershy then bolted for the door with Mrs. Cake yelling behind her, "No! Don't go outside, someone might see your gross prego body!" But Fluttershy ignored her and kept running. She rand down the streets and based the town folk who gasped at her prego-ness. But Fluttershy didn't care. She was sick of all their judgmental stares, their rude remarks and their obnoxious Twitter gossip. She need so solve this problem.

She spotted Spike and ran up to, he turned towards her and said, "Ohno Fluttershy! What are you doing out? Someone might see your gross prego body."

She slapped him across the face, "Get my a chariot to Canterlot now!"

"Honey, you should really stay in doors. The only thing worse then seeing a gross prego from the ground is seeing one from the sky."

Fluttershy slapped him again, "Are you saying I should fly!?"

Spike shook his head. "Fine, I will send for a chariot. In the mean time, hide in the bush over there, you don't want to scare the children." Fluttershy slapped him again. "Fine! Stay out here, your lost." He then pulled out a scroll and wrote "Send chariot for Fluttershy, make it fast before she slaps me again. Love Spike."

He then sent off the letter and the two waited for the chariot. Spike uneasy because of fear of being slapped again. Fluttershy waited sternly staring deeply into the bright blue sky.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy boarded the Pegasus driven chariot. It soon took off towards Canterlot. One of the two male Pegasus turned to her and said, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea madam, the only thing worse then seeing your gross prego body from the sky, is seeing it jiggle around our beautiful city."<p>

"I concur." Said the other male pony.

Fluttershy rose her fist and said, "Shut your north-ways crap holes or else I will punch you both in the man boobs!"

The two then willingly shut up and flew her straight to the Princesses castle, making sure to avoid the gazes of the innocent city folk.

Fluttershy marched into the Princess Celestia's throne room.

"Where the hell are yah BITCH!" she screamed.

"GURL! Calm them saggy prego tits!" responded the Princess, she was perched on a beautiful golden chair. She was surrounded by scrolls and had a lovely cup of Earl Grey tea.

"NO! I will not calm any tits!" Screamed Fluttershy. "I'm sick and tired of the crap I get for being pregnet! You all make abortion conversations illegal, but then do nothing to help the poor women who have to go through the child bearing process. Instead you hide us in our houses as if we are freaks of nature!"

"Oh my child but you are! Why do you think I am a virgin? I look at all you fattys and go EW! Plus, if you didn't want this, you shouldn't of let Discord put his Frosted Flakes in your breakfast bowl."

Fluttershy didn't know how to react to the Princess's stupid remark. She just couldn't take all this stupidity anymore. So…she didn't say anthing. Instead she just turned around and left the throne room.

She walked down the halls of the castle, wishing she was not so easily defeated. But then she spotted something from the corner of her eye. It was the magical mirror which Twilight used to travel to the other world. Fluttershy always found it obnoxious that is was always Twilight, the smart one, who went on all the fun adventures while the other pony waited like sad puppies for her to get back. She remembered hearing that the place was very important and very vulnerable when it came to magic. May this was it. Maybe this is how she could get her revenge on the Princess and all the ponies who thought she was gross. She will go the other world and cause chaos!

She ran up to the mirror, ready to jump face first but then she remembered what Twilight said.

"You can't come with me to the other world because your doubles might freak out." Said Twilight's whiney voice in Fluttershy's head.

"Ugh fine!" Fluttershy moaned. She dashed out of the room, thinking to how she could disguise herself. She then remembered that Luna had blue hair dye. Fluttershy rushed to Luna's room and was lucky that Luna was out. Fluttershy walked over to Luna's vanity and dumped the blue hair dye all over her head. She then styled her hair up into a beehive. She then grabbed some of the left over dye and dabbed it on her cutie mark, making it then appear as a blue splotch.

She then looked at herself hard in the mirror, then whispered, "I look bitching!"

She then took off back to the mirror room.

"Pissing off everyone, here I come!" she said and dived straight into the mirror.

* * *

><p>When Fluttershy opened her eyes, she looked around the new world. Celestia's grand castle seemed to be replaced with a high school. All the ponies walked upright and all of them wore clothes. Fluttershy stumbled to her feet in order to mimic them. She notice that it put all her pregnant weight a lot higher on her body. She frown at this then preceded to just walking into the school.<p>

"This place is weird." She whispered to herself, "In Equestria, you aren't allowed to just walk into a school, they would call the police and throw your creeper ass in jail. Maybe causing chaos here may be harder then I think."

All of a sudden, she crashed into a pink and yellow girl.

"I'm so sorry." She squeaked. Fluttershy just stared at her in horror. It was her other self but even worse, they were wearing the same outfits, that bitch. But Fluttershy's skirt was pulled up higher on her in order to cover her pregnant belly.

"Oh are you new here?" said the other Fluttershy, who was too dense to notice how similar they looked. "We seem to be getting a lot of new kids. There was once this really smart girl but she had to leave…she was from a different world. So any who, I'm Fluttershy, I am the shy one…what is your name?"

"Flutter…" Fluttershy was about so say but she bit her tongue, "…Simpson. Flutter Simpson."

"I am so glad to meet you Flutter Simpson. We don't get a lot of people like you…you know…fatties."

"I am not god damn fat you dumb ass bitch, I'm pregnant!"

The other Fluttershy's face grew into pure shock. "P-p-p-p-pregnant…pregnant." She then took two steps back and screamed "PREGNANT!"

All the students turned to Fluttershy and when they saw here pregnant body, they screamed and ran. In two seconds flat, the hallways were empty.

"Flutter Simpson, please report to the principal's office." Said a voice over the school speakers. Fluttershy groaned and made her way down the halls, the eyes of students spying on her from around corners and through the doors on classrooms. She arrived at the office which read "Principal Celestia" over the door.

"So, she is not even a government figure or anything in this world….she is on the same level as Cheerilee? Wow…toying with this bitch is going to be EASY."

She stepped into the office, the very annoyed Celestia sitting behind the desk.

"Take a seat Flutter Simpson."

Fluttershy sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"I hear rumors that you are pregnant. Are they true?"

"I am pregnant, so fucking what?"

"There has never been a teen pregnancy in this school EVER. Abstinence in our way of life at this school." She then pulled out a poster that said "Teen pregnancy. You will go to hell before you die."

"WTF lady, ain't that a bit harsh? So I am pregnant. What are you going to do about it?"

Celestia then pulled out some pamphlets, "You have many options, night school, home school, online school, GED, transferring to a special school."

Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "Listen lady, I just got here! I am not transferring because you are some dumb ass virgin who can't get the D."

"Wait…how did you know I was a virgin?"

Fluttershy waved her arms in the air, "Because I am freakin' psychic. Let me stay in the school or else I will tell all the students that you are a lesbian."

"Wait, how did you know I was also a lesbian?" said Celestia shocked, "Who the hell are you?"

Fluttershy stood up and said, "I am god damn Flutter Simpson BITCH!" and she walked out of the office.

She wondered down the halls then came across a trophy case that was practically empty. "Where are all the trophies…are they getting cleaned or something?"

"No…we just suck at playing spots." Said a voice. When Fluttershy turned around she saw an incredibly handsome with the most beautiful eyes and the cutest smile. And his ass was h-o-t HAWT. "Hello, my name is Flash Sentry, you must be the new girl."

At first she was lost at word because she was dumb founded by his looks, she shock her head to get her thoughts straight, "Yeah I the new girl, Flutter Simpson. I am pregnant and I don't care what you think."

"I don't mind." He said, "My mother also got pregnant in high school and had me and I turned out just fine."

"You know, I know a secret to winning a lot of games. It's all in the cheerleaders. Haven't you notice that all the good football teams have sexy skanky cheerleader. You need them skanks to distract the other team."

"That is an amazing idea! You should totally join the cheerleaders. With you on the team, we could maybe even win state!"

Fluttershy rubbed her chin, this was a perfect idea. She could be the wild ass party princess (minus the alcohol) and turn this prude school into a PG rated strip club.

"I'm in!" she said.

* * *

><p>She walked into the gym where cheer practice was taking place. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and other Fluttershy were off in a corner trying to do some lame ass cheer. Luna was in a chair texting on her phone, totally not giving a care.<p>

Fluttershy face palmed, wow they are b-a-d AWFUL! She walked over to the corner. "Who the hell taught you all how to cheer?"

Other Fluttershy replied, "Only from the best movie ever! High School Musical!"

"No wonder you all look like blind people have seizers. Where are the spare outfits, I am totes getting involved with this."

"But you're pregnant." Said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy responded to this with a punch in Rainbow Dash's boob. This scared the other two girls and they ran off and returned with a spare outfit.

"It maybe a bit small." Said Rarity.

"Perfect!" said Flutershy. She ran into the locker room, changed and returned. "Now let's slut it up!"

"Nope dot AVI" said a familiar voice. Fluttershy cringed…way deep down wished this pony was not in this world. Anyone but this pony. Anyone but APPLEJACK!

"I don't trust this girl. She just shows up out of no where…just like the villains in the first and second Equestria Girls movies."

"Fuck you Applejack! No one likes you." Said Flutterhshy.

"So I am not the only one." Said Rarity relieved. Rainbow Dash and other Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

Applejack grunted and left the place, giving Fluttershy the evil eye the whole way out.

"OK, bitches. Left me tell you the ways of the Party Princess!"

* * *

><p>The school was going crazy in celebration.<p>

"WE WON! WE WON!" everyone cried.

Fluttershy smiled. She was still in her slutty new cheerleader outfit and makeup she designed. The other three girls also wore theirs and Pinkie Pie even joined in and wore an outfit even though she wasn't on the team. Everyone high fived the girls and cheered while they walked down the halls. So people even gave them gifts.

"See, I was right! The other team was so distracted by our slutty outfits and moves that they could hardly pay attention to the game." Fluttershy's stomach then cramped, "Pardon me bitches, I got to take a shit."

Flutterhy separated from the fanfare and went into the girl's bathroom. There you know who snuck up to her from behind the shadows.

"I know what you are doing. First you get their trust then you take over their minds." Said Applejack, who now wore a black turtleneck, long blacks pants, and black fedora. "I know who you are…Flutter Simpson…F-S…blue and yellow. You are a female Flash Sentry from a gender swapped universe. You plan to get smitten with male Flash Sentry. You will have sex with him which will create a universal rift that will allow you to toy with your universe."

Fluttershy gave her a weird look, "What you talking about bitch? Flash is cute and all but, I already have a man…aka the father of my child. I may look like a slut but I have romantic standards."

"I don't care about your lies, all the people on my Tumblr agree with me. You will be stopped!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Make a YouTube video?" laughed Fluttershy.

"No, I'm going to do this!" Applejack then pulled out a AK47 from behind her back.

Before Fluttershy could respond, Applejack fired. Fluttershy put her hands over her face. Was this the end? She wasn't even able to poop yet.

"What the hell." She heard Applejack say.

Fluttershy felt no pain or anything. When she opened her eyes she saw the most bizarre thing. The bullets were floating there is mid air as if Fluttershy was surrounded by some invisible magical force field. A portal then ripped through the ceiling. Out of it popped a human man that looked a lot like…DISCORD!

"I'm not going to let some paranoid female neckbeard hurt my little pony and our unborn child." He grabbed Fluttershy by the arm and pulled her up. He cradled her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. Applejacks just stood there dumbfounded.

Discord turned to her and said, "Make love, not war." He flicked his wrist and the gun turned into a years subscription to Playgirl.

He then disappeared into the portal along with Fluttershy and it closed up behind them and left Applejack alone in the girl's restroom.

* * *

><p>Discord and Fluttershy were cuddled up in Discord's bed. Her head was resting on his chest while Discord petted her blue hair.<p>

"Promise me you will never do anything that stupid again." He said, "It is OK to cause chaos when you have godlike powers like me but for a simple pony like you, it is very dangerous."

"I promise, only if you make me a sandwich, I am totally craving right now."

"OK sweetie pie." Said Discord with a kiss to her forehead.

He then made her a sandwich.

And it was delicious.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
